


Chocolate Fever

by Serpex



Series: Stingue Week 2017 - Serpex [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Chocolate is good, Crack, Day 5, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Stingue Week 2017, White Chocolate, desires, sting x rogue, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Sting saw the white chocolate sitting on the counter. It looked delicious.He ate it all.And contracted the chocolate fever.





	Chocolate Fever

**Author's Note:**

> A word before we get going: Do not plagiarize my stories. I've found people who have taken my stories and posted them elsewhere. Let's get this clear, I only have 3 medias that I use:  
> -Wattpad  
> -Archive of Our Own (same username)  
> -Facebook
> 
> IF YOU SEE MY STORIES ON ANY OTHER WEBSITE AND STILL DECIDE TO LIKE IT OR SUPPORT IT, KNOW THAT YOU ARE SUPPORTING A CRIMINAL. It's disgusting that someone can take something that isn't theirs and call it their own. Imagine if I went and took your house, your car, your dog, or your possessions. Do you think that's okay? No, it isn't. So don't steal other people's writing either.
> 
> I quit writing twice already. But, I love writing and I love the Wattpad community. I don't want to remove my stories again, so please don't support someone who's faking as me.
> 
> Written for Stingue Week 2017 with prompts set by MissSparklePony1 on Wattpad.
> 
> Day 5: Desires
> 
> While the first few fics for the week have been serious, I think it's due we have some fun ones. So you all better be prepared!
> 
> I do apologize the rest of the fics are late due to my lack of access to my computer. Typing on my phone is not the easiest thing for me ("^^) In any case, hope you enjoy!

White chocolate is a delicacy, one that a certain white dragon slayer should have refrained from eating, or rather, inhaling.

"What can I say?" Sting mused. "I like things that are white and sweet. And that stuff is white. And sweet." Rogue groaned as he slapped the wet cloth onto Sting's forehead much to his discomfort.

"Yes, and you thought it was good to eat ALL of it? As in nine kilograms of that crap?!" Rogue snarled. "Here you are stranded  in bed because you had a sugar rush and bounced around so much you can't even move now. Hah, you're like a freaking stick, Sting. Can't move, barely talk, look like a turtle—"

"I do NOT look like a turtle," Sting deadpanned. "I'm a lusciously dazzling young man and your master. Show some respect." Rogue rolled his eyes as the door opened. Yukino stuck her head in as Frosch and Lector swaggered from beneath her feet.

"The um, Doctor, is here," she announced and then she left again. Something about the way she said 'Doctor' made Sting very uneasy. And boy were his instincts spot on.

The door swung open revealing Minerva clad with a gas mask and a white lab coat, scalpel and scissors looking deadly between her fingers. Rogue stared, mouth slight agape and looked concerned for his lover. He gulped and tried to speak.

"Um, Minerva, you're not really a—"

"I AM DOCTOR ORLAND. I SPENT TWO DAYS IN A HOSPITAL AND I AM COMPLETELY CERTIFIED FOR YOUR CASE. AT EASE, MR. CHENEY. MR. EUCLIFFE IS IN GOOD HANDS," she boomed.

"And just what hospital did you train at?" Sting inquired.

"NATIONAL FIORE MENTAL ASYLUM," Min–I mean, Dr. Orland replied. "I WAS A COOK."

Rogue and Sting seemed to have the same thought run through their heads.

Sting was screwed.

While snipping the air with her tools, she sang, "Time for a physical, Master~" Rogue promptly left the room in shadow form leaving Sting feeling betrayed and terrified.

"And in the moment I died, remember that Christ was crucified," he whispered as Dr. Orland slammed his head backwards and darkness took heed of his sanity.

A few hours later, Sting woke inside an actual hospital. His blurry vision slowly focused and what he saw was terrifying.

His face had turned into white chocolate.

A horrendous shriek erupted through the whole hospital as if a banshee had possessed Sting's vocal chords. A frantic Rogue burst into the door and calmed as he saw his beloved.

"Morning, Sting," he greeted. "It seems that you've contracted Chocolate Fever. You'll look like that for probably a week according to... Actual medical experts." Sting groaned but it came out as a bubbly gurgle shocking himself. Rogue giggled but found himself enticed.

"What the hell is happening?" Sting exclaimed nervously, feeling anxious and uneasy about accepting his situation.

"You sound like hot chocolate right after you mix the cocoa in," Rogue noted. "You certainly look delicious enough to eat." The raven leaned in and captured Sting's lips, humming at how sweet and addicting he was becoming with Sting as his drug.

Sting suddenly grinned.

"You know, I don't think I mind being made of chocolate for a bit if I can get pampered like this for a while," he said. "Be my nurse until this is over, won't you?" Rogue rolled his eyes and then stopped halfway. He really needed to stop doing that. But then, he looked back down at Sting.

"Sounds very good to me," he cooed. "I'll definitely be spoiling you." And they cuddled on the hospital bed until the real doctor was forced to separate Rogue before he licked all of the melting sweat off of Sting's face. He glared at Minerva who was smiling like a goblin shark. He grabbed the girl by the chin and whispered into her ear.

"Do me a favor. Stop experimenting on your Master. You don't need a chocolate transformer potion to pleasure your lady. Ms. Aguria can be pleased by others means," he scolded. Minerva simply smirked and began to walk away.

"Oh no, it was completely necessary," she muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. Crack is crack and there's no going back.


End file.
